Talking To The Songbird
by MG12CSI16
Summary: It wasn't the worst day she'd ever had. Greg, a grumpy Sara and a guitar.


Haven't written a Sandle one shot in a while so I thought, eh what the heck? It's cheesy and a little fluffy and I'm not even sure if I like it but I'll let you all decide. Title and lyrics are from the song Songbird by Oasis.

* * *

**Talking To The Songbird**

It wasn't the _worst _day she had ever had.

She wakes up late and gets stuck in traffic and when she finally gets to work she's almost twenty minutes late. The dark glare form Grissom doesn't go unnoticed as the slip of paper is thrust at her.

She loses rock paper scissors against Nick and finds herself sifting through at least three different dumpsters, not finding a murder weapon anywhere. She could just smack that stupid grin off his face.

Finally she's able to relax for a moment and her cup of coffee is steaming while the mug warms her hands. She's just about to take that first sip when someone smashes into her and the hot liquid splatters on her shirt.

If looks could kill Sara is almost certain Greg would be on Doc Robbins table right now. He sees the look in her eyes and grabs a towel, apologizing over and over again as he dabs at the stain just below her collar bone. She fights to ignore the chills creeping up her spine.

"I'm so sorry Sar. Hodges paged me and I got the result I was looking for and-" a hand on his shoulder stops him and Sara takes the towel from his hand.

"Just forget it Greg. Can you tell Grissom I'm heading home? I'm just really tired today." She doesn't wait for his answer and he watches her as she walks out the door, shoulders slumped. Greg clenches his jaw and thinks, a plan forming in his mind and he practically runs to Grissom's office.

..

Sara decides to walk home, longing for some fresh air and relishing the fact that her apartment is only a few blocks away. She takes her time, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. The concrete stairs leading up to her apartment come into view and she audibly sighs in relief at the thought of her bed and a hot shower.

But sitting at the top of the steps is Greg and she blinks several times just to be sure she's not crazy. He's smiling and that big goofy grin makes her heart swell. He's always been able to do that. He's holding a guitar and patting the step beside him and something inside of her convinces her to sit down.

"What are you doing Greg?" her voice sounds slightly annoyed but her curiosity is greater.

"Looked like you were having an off day," he says shrugging.

"I've had worse," she replies, eyeing his fingers as they hover above the strings. "What's that for?"

"I thought maybe.. You could use a song?" his smile is nervous and his shoulders are tense and it's absolutely adorable to watch him squirm beneath her gaze.

"Well Sanders, I'm waiting." She folds her arms across her chest for emphasis and Greg chews his bottom lip for a moment.

"Alright then, I'm not sure if you know this song but whenever I hear it I think of you." His fingers begin to strum and the fast paced hum of his guitar rings through the air before a gravelly voice follows.

_Talking to the songbird yesterday.._

_Flew me to a place not far away_

_She's the little pilot in my mind_

_Singing songs of love to pass the time.. _

_Gonna write a song so she can see_

_Give her all the love she gives to me_

_Talk of better days that have yet to come_

_Never felt this love from anyone_

Eventually the music and his voice fade away and she can't get rid of the smile on her face. Greg's eyes are downcast and a blush decorates the apples of his cheeks.

"You think you could teach me how to play that?" she asks, nodding towards the guitar. He puffs out a small laugh before meeting her eyes.

"Depends on how well you're willing to pay me back." Sara tilts her head to the side, feigning deep thought before she leans forward and places her lips on Greg's. The kiss isn't long or full of passion, but it's sweet and he can taste the chap stick on her lips and the cigarettes on her tongue.

"That good enough?" she asks coyly, leaning back to brace herself with her hands.

"I think I can work with that," he says between the kisses being placed on her neck. She tastes so sweet.

When she thinks about it, she's sure she's had worse days than this.


End file.
